


Tokio Hotel Cinema Bizarre and The Blood Moons

by tokiocinemabizarreandthebloodmoons



Category: Cinema Bizarre, The Blood moons, Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rachael has a thing for having Bill and evetutly Strify to eat rasberrys off of her fingers., Time line 2010 -2030, While Sharlyn is dating Goerg and also stars dating Kiro, surprizes and lots of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiocinemabizarreandthebloodmoons/pseuds/tokiocinemabizarreandthebloodmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 bands 2 from Germany and 1 from America. What more can I say. And the guys of Cinema Bizarre are straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokio Hotel Cinema Bizarre and The Blood Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Cinema Bizarre never broke up in this time line.

**_Tokio Hotel._ **

_Oh Bill yes that's it that's it oh god yes!!! If you were to ask what was going on between frontwoman Rachael Hoffman of Amrican female alterntive glam rock band The Blood Moons and frontman Bill Kaulitz of German rock band Tokio Hotel you'd be surprised to find from Bills twin brother Tom that Rachael and Bill were having a little fun with Raspberries right now._

**_Bill Kaulitz P.O.V._ **

_Alright Rachael now your going to do a shot of Sprite the after that you'll eat the Raspberries off of my fingers. Got that?! Yes I got that Bill. Rachael dose the shot of Sprite. Give me your hands now Bill, she says. Bill gives Rachael his hand and moans loudly as she slowly eats the Raspberries off of his fingers. Bill 20 and Rachael is 19. Rachael your making me so hard right now. Rachael finishes eating the Raspberries off of Bill's fingers. Bill leans in and kisses Rachael while Rachael starts undoing the olive green jeans and pushes them down along with the purple boxers that Bill had been wearing a couple seconds ago._

**_Tom Kaulitz P.O.V._ **

_David Jost our manager along with Rachael's aunt Carrie and I are headed down to Rachael's room where hopefully she and Bill are fully clothed and ready to meet German glam rock band Cinema Bizarre. I'll handle these 2 I say has I slowly open the door to Rachael's room and prepare for Bill to start yelling at me to get out. But to my surprise, Rachael and Bill are both fully clothed and ready to go meet with Cinema Bizarre._

**_Cinema Bizarre P.O.V._ **

_Why are we doing this album and world tour with Tokio Hotel and The Blood Moons again I say as I turn to face the rest of my band members. Kiro raised his hand and gave me that I know what your gonna say after you hear what I'm going to tell you. Yes Kiro I say rolling my eyes. Because we have much of a choice. Actually our band manager says walking up to all 5 of us, its an experiment that Daivd Jost Carrie Munstat and myself all wanna try. So I've heard rumors that The Blood Moons have their own gated community that has its own night club and a recording studio. That rumor is 100% true. Frontwoman Rachael Hoffman says as she and Bill Kaulitz walk up to us._

 

 


End file.
